


Lied To

by RIP_Dodge_Viper



Series: Regrets [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst?, I cried writing this, Letter to Kara Danvers, Tissue box(just in case), im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIP_Dodge_Viper/pseuds/RIP_Dodge_Viper
Summary: You weren't any better. You're the worst liar of them all.I was so angry at you. It was a slap to the face. I put so much trust in You, but you made it look like I was not worth your trust. So I moved.Then I realized I had fellen so completely in love with best friend.





	Lied To

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head. 
> 
> I am truly sorry if you cry.
> 
> It's probably really shit. If it's not, then I'm not a complete failure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

All my life I was lied to.

Manipulated

Forced to believe that people are all liars.

And I accepted it. I never trusted anyone, except Lex. Before his descent into madness. And You.

I never thought of myself being good. I was always worrying that I could be the next Lex. Follow in his evil ways. I wanted people to see that not all Luthors are evil. I wantedL-Corp to be a force of good.

But at the cost of the most important person in my life.

You

You saw the good person I can be in my heart. All the good I can do. Saw that I could never follow in my brother's footsteps. Never spiral into the madness that followed the Luthor name.

And I believed You.

I believed you because you were the closest friend I always had. I never had a friend like you, a friend that cared about me as much as You did. A friend that brought me lunch. A friend that made me leave the office to go home and rest.

I never had a friend like You, that I never saw it coming. My heart skipped a beat when I would see you. It would flutter when you would hold me. It pounded in my chest in the worst possible way when I learned Edge was going to buy Catco, knowing my best friend worked there. I was so scared when I stepped into Catco for the first time since I bought it, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

But God, when I saw You in all your Sunny and glorious self, I felt safe. No one has ever made me feel safe as much as you. You made me feel the safest in your arms. Your strong, soft arms wrapped around me. I thought those feelings are the feelings all friends get for their best friend.

God, how wrong I was.

But when I realized what those feelings were before you told me, It was too late.

You weren't any better. You're the worst liar of them all.

I was so angry at you. It was a slap to the face. I put so much trust in You, but you made it look like I was not worth your trust. So I moved.

Then I realized I had fellen so completely in love with best friend.

I was also learned Luthors don't cry.

How wrong Lillian was.

I was so sad. So I cried. I cried for hlurs, for days, for months. For years. I cried for the woman I loved. For the woman that made me so happy. For the woman that made me feel safe. I cried wondering how she could have lied to me for so long.

I also cried from sadness. Knowing you wouldn't love me the way I love you.

It's been 8 years since I last saw you. Since the day you told me your most guarded secret. And I'm still completely in love with you. I've slept with many people trying to get those feelings to leave. But I couldn't.

I _can't_ get those feelings to leave.

I'm so completely in love with you Kara Zor-El, I will die happy cherishing those couple of years of complete bliss.

I wear my heart on my sleeve for you.

You hold my heart in the palm of your hands.

Treasure it, guard it with all the strength you have.

I will accepte anything you give me.

It has been an honor being the best friend of the strongest woman on Earth. And to have fallen in love with her.

   

 

      With Love,

_Lena Luthor_

**Author's Note:**

> TBC????
> 
> Nahhh
> 
> Please don't murder me.
> 
> ...


End file.
